


043. The Night Chills

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [43]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben x Vanya, Benya, Budding Love, Budding Romance, Cute, F/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Tween!Ben, Tween!Vanya, Vanya x Ben, prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Stargazing Together. Hands Resting Together, Shared Body Heat, Wading Off The Night ChillsShip: Benya
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	043. The Night Chills

Going on night patrols was something Vanya was still getting used to. She’d heard most of her siblings complain about them over a billion times. 

Luther had only complained once, agreeing with Allison about how cold and rainy the night they’d been assigned. 

Diego complained more about how stupid they were, rarely about the weather, unless it had snowed during his patrol. 

Allison almost always complained, mostly about the weather, how it was too windy, too cold, too hot, etc. 

Klaus didn’t complain that much about patrolling. But Reginald took him off the patrol rotation soon after it started, he began putting Klaus in the Mausoleum more and more instead.

Five left before they started going on patrols the first time.

Ben, much like Luther and Klaus, didn’t complain much. Complaining more about the loss of sleep from his turns on patrol than anything else.

Since Vanya had been added to their roster of patrols, they were constantly changing partners. Before all of her siblings probably would’ve been mad at her for ruining their schedule before. Now they were using them as time to do family bonding things. Most of the time they’d talk about things they’d done or people they’d met in mostly the first timeline and some in the second timeline.

“Earth to Vanya, you in there?” Ben’s voice called Vanya out of her thoughts. Vanya completely forgot that she was on patrol with Ben right now.

Pushing herself up from the ledge of the roof they’d been sitting on, “Yeah, sor-“ One of Ben’s fingers was firmly placed against her lips, effectively quieting her.

After a moment of silence between the two, just the street noise of cars and “Van, you don’t have to apologize for everything.”

“Right sor-,” Vanya stopped herself from apologizing again, “You’re right.” 

Ben walked back to the edge of the roof that Vanya had just been sitting on and took a seat near where she had been before; soon after he sat on the edge of the roof he called Vanya to sit next to him. Vanya quickly followed his request, sliding on the ledge to sit next to him.

For a few moments they sat in silence, looking at the few lights of businesses that were still open and cars that drove around the basically dead city. 

Ben’s left hand slithered its way into Vanya’s right hand. Vanya laid her head onto Ben’s shoulder. Ben was pointing out the constellations he could see to Vanya. 

The sun was peeking out from the horizon before Vanya realized it, the hours long patrol they were supposed to be doing passed in what felt like a few minutes. “We’re going to get in trouble if anyone sees us right?” Vanya asked pulling her head from its spot on Ben’s shoulder, she had waited until the birds had started chirping and had broken the comforting silence the nighttime had provided to ask Ben.

“Probably.” Ben replied. Carefully pushing himself from his seat on the ledge and back onto the roof, once he was safety back on the more solid part of the roof Ben pulled Vanya back onto the roof as well. “Let’s head back before someone comes to get us.” 

Vanya quickly nodded and followed Ben back to the dreaded mansion their father and their siblings were currently in. Ben quickly became Vanya’s favorite patrol partner and Vanya quickly became Ben’s. It wasn’t a surprise to their siblings when they started dating in their late teens, despite their father’s grievances. 

But for now, Vanya took comfort in being able to share the bitter cold nights on patrol with someone. And unknowingly to her, Ben shared the same sentiment.


End file.
